You're not THAT bad
by RekaChio
Summary: Hades after who knows how many years in the underworld, suddenly feels an empty feeling in his heart and so he decides to go to Mt. Olympus to seek for something or someone to clench this unwanted feeling. - Rated T, might change the rating c: (Hades x Persephone)
1. Chapter 1

**My First Published Fan fict. I'm not sure if my characters are still IC or OOC**  
**Helpful criticism would be much appreciated c:**

**UPDATED~ Just fixed a few grammatical errors ouo**

* * *

Hades, the god of the underworld, sat restlessly on his throne. Nothing seems to amuse him anymore. Not the tastiest food and wine, not the hot demons or fallen angels and not even the screaming souls who plead for help and freedom.

What was he craving for? He didn't know, all he knew was his cold beating heart felt empty and nothing in the whole underworld could fill that emptiness.

"The underworld is such a bore, maybe it's time for me to visit my brothers and sisters." He said.

He called forth his chariot and rode on it towards Mt. Olympus.

"Brother!" Zeus greeted the charcoal haired crimson eyed god of the underworld. The god of the underworld wore a white button down shirt that had rolled up sleeves, topped with a black pinstriped vest that had a small chain on the right pocket which paired his black pinstriped slacks and on his feet were black leather shoes that shone even in the darkest places. While he wore his usual white toga with golden laurels on his head.

"I see you're still wearing that silly bed sheet." Hades commented, referring to Zeus' toga.

"_SILLY_? What nonsense, this is the latest fad!"

"Whatever you say, Zeusy."

"So, what made a busy god like you drop by so suddenly?"

"Why? Can't I visit my lil bro once in a while?"

Zeus arched a brow, they both knew that wasn't the real reason.

"Well anyways, I'm going to look around. See if there's anything new."

"Okay, just don't make too much trouble."

"I'll try." He smirked before leaving.

* * *

Even though Demeter, the goddess of harvest, was busy making all the crops in the world grow, she always had time for her daughter, Persephone.

Persephone was a beautiful young lady and as beautiful as she was on the outside, she was just as beautiful in the inside. She was known to be a cheerful young lady, and gods would drool over her despite Demeter's overprotectiveness.

"Mother, I'll go and pick some flowers from the garden." Persephone told her mother.

"Okay, be careful. Don't let the Gods woo you!" Demeter warned.

"I won't, mother." Persephone smiled cheerfully before walking off to the nearby garden.

As she picked some flowers from the garden, she noticed that most of them were somehow different.

"W-what happened to my flowers? They seem to have lost their color somehow."

She gently touched the flowers with her delicate hands. She felt sad for the withering flowers.

Right at that moment, Hades passed by and caught a glimpse of the long blonde haired, apple green eyed young lady who was clothed by a flowy white sun dress that showed off her smooth and healthy skin.

He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful goddess, his cold empty heart suddenly felt warm and it never felt like that before even though he lived in a hot place like the underworld.

He commanded his chariot to come to a halt and land on the garden. As he set foot on the garden, all the plants around him withered in an instant.

"Are you the reason why these flowers are dying?" Persephone who once was cheerful was now upset.

"All mortal living things are meant to die sometime." Hades said coolly, walking towards her.

"What's going on? Who are you talking to-" Demeter gasped when she realized who was standing in front of her daughter. She flew between Hades and her daughter, her hands on her waist.

"What are you doing here and what do you want with my daughter?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed.

"Is that how you greet you brother?" Hades wore a devilish grin.

"Brother? So does that mean he's my uncle?" Persephone asked, popping out from her mother's cover.

"Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hades, the god of the underworld and death. It's a pleasure to meet you, Persephone."

"Yes, and hopefully this will be the **LAST.**" Demeter interrupted, covering her daughter from Hades' sight.

"Obviously I'm not welcome here." He said, faking disappointment.

"**OBVIOUSLY**." Demeter repeated.

"Well, I better be heading off. See you around, Persephone." He said, grinning at her.

"Are you alright, dear? Did he do anything to you?"

"No, I'm okay mom. The only thing that got hurt was the flowers."

"Listen, you must promise me that you will **never** talk to him again!"

"If the flowers don't like him, then neither do I."

"I'm glad to hear that." Demeter said, hugging her.

"Now let's go in and have some herbal tea."

"Okay."

* * *

That's all for today, I might add more tomorrow. Depends on how many views I get. -w-


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, hope you guys enjoy this one too~**

Also updated~ ouo

* * *

"So you've met my daughter, she's a real beauty, isn't she?" Zeus asked, before sipping some wine.

"It would be a lie if I said no." Hades admitted.

"Oh, and you should really talk to Demeter. If she keeps that up, I wouldn't be surprised if your daughter ends up being an old maid."

"That's odd, it sounds like you **care** for my daughter." Zeus said, eyeing Hades suspiciously.

"Nonsense, I do not have time for such things."

Zeus laughed while patting Hades' back (or more like smacking).

"You haven't changed at all, always so dark and lonely."

"I'm the god of the underworld, I'm _supposed_ to be dark… and lonely" Hades replied, hesitating a bit on the last part.

"It's okay to be dark, but you don't always have to be lonely. Isn't it about time you got yourself a wife?"

"Easy for you to say, you can have any woman you want."

"And **you** can't?"

"What woman would want to be with the god of the underworld?"

"Haven't you heard? Women nowadays are all about scary men!"

"Is Persephone one of those women?"

At that moment, Zeus finally realized that Hades had indeed a crush on his daughter. Before, he was always against the gods that were courting his daughter but with Hades he felt his daughter would be in safe hands.

"Alright."

"Alright, what?"

"You can have my daughter."

This time it was Hades' turn to laugh but Zeus remained a serious expression.

"You're joking, right? You'll honestly hand her over to me even if your wife is obviously against it?"

"She'll accept it eventually."

"You know I won't let you take back your words."

"I know."

Hades blinked at him.

"You must be drunk."

"Hurry up, before I change my mind."

He knew his brother was dead serious and he couldn't let an opportunity like this pass by.

"I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will"

And with that Hades left.

* * *

"Ms. Demeter! Ms. Demeter!" a group of plant nymphs cried out.

"What's wrong my little creatures?"

"Please help us! Our home is drying up, if it continues to dry up like that we will have nowhere to live!"

"Oh no, I must hurry there at once! Persephone, stay in the house and don't let anyone in!" Demeter ordered.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be alright." Persephone replied.

An hour had passed, Demeter has yet to return. Persephone was starting to get restless.

"Mom won't mind if I sneak in the garden for a while, after all it is just nearby." Persephone thought.

Persephone left the house, with a basket in one hand. As she walked towards the garden, she couldn't help but admire the night sky.

"What a beautiful scenery~"

When she continued on walking, she noticed something from afar, it seemed to be doing something with the garden. She quickly approached it to find that something was in fact a _someone_.

"Hades? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm planting flowers."

"Why?"

"Because…" he hesitated a bit before continuing "I wanted to make up for killing your flowers from earlier."

Persephone couldn't help but giggle, who knew that the god of the underworld could also feel guilty?

"You're not such a bad guy after all." Persephone said, kneeling next to Hades as he continued planting.

"Of course I'm bad, I can never be good."

"That's not true, everyone can be good if they wanted to."

"You're too nice." He said, gently patting her head.

"Thank you."

"For what? For calling you nice?"

"No, silly!" She giggled once more.

Persephone had no idea how good it felt for Hades to hear her giggle.

"For the flowers." she smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen and that sent his heart pounding.

"It's nothing." he said, looking away to hide what seems to be a pink pigment on his face.

* * *

**There will be more tomorrow c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little bit longer than my previous two.  
I'm sorry if took me a little longer than it should've to update :c**

* * *

"So have you wooed my daughter yet?" Zeus teased.

"Shut up." Hades glared at him.

"Well, you better hurry before Demeter finds out."

"If it comes to that, then I'll just have to **kidnap** your daughter."

Zeus laughed and so did Hades.

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks, but I don't need_ luck_."

"Sure you don't."

* * *

"Mom, I'll be going to the garden now." Persephone told her mother, already carrying basket on one hand.

"You look _awfully_ excited." Demeter commented.

"What are you talking about, mom? I'm **always** excited when going to the garden."

"Well, if you say so. Be careful and don't let those Gods lay a hand on you!"

"I won't."

Demeter was right, Persephone was more excited than she usually was but she can't let her know that or she'll get suspicious.

"Honestly, why am I lying to my own mother?" she thought, sighing.

"What's up?" someone from behind asked.

She twirled around. Hoping it was who she thought it was but to her disappointment, it wasn't.

"Oh. Hi, Apollo." She greeted, forming a sheepish smile.

Apollo arched a brow, he knew she wasn't too happy to see him.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked.

"What made you say that?" she asked ignoring his question, and turning her back on him.

But before Apollo could even answer she had already ran ahead of him. He planned on running after her but stopped when he noticed a familiar charcoal haired crimson eyed god descend from a chariot.

"**H-Hades**?" he thought, terrified.

"Good evening, Persephone. Sorry if I'm a bit late." Hades apologized.

"Not at all." she replied, smiling.

Then she remembered Apollo was trailing her but when she turned her head, he was already gone.

"I guess he left."

"Who left?"

"Apollo, he was behind me a while ago."

"I see, is he your friend?"

"No, not really. He's just one of my suitors."

If Hades was jealous, he did a good job at hiding it.

"I'm guessing you have many suitors." he joked.

"Not THAT many." she protested, and then she sat on the grass behind Hades who started to care for the seeds that he had planted days ago. Its roots were staring to show now.

They have been meeting like this for a few days now, Hades would come over every night at the garden to care for the seeds and they would talk about-well, just about anything. Persephone liked having Hades for company, he was surprisingly a good listener and once in a while he would even give her good advice. He was so different from his previous suitors, they were always just bragging about themselves and they wouldn't even let her finish her sentence.

"Well, I can't really blame them."

"Why's that?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Because you're so nice and beautiful too."

Hades' eyes widened when he realized what he had just said, he turned his head to apologize but was surprised when he saw her face bright red. He turned his face right away, because he was also blushing a shade of red.

"W-Well, even if I do have several suitors, it's not like my mom would let me marry any of them… or anyone for that matter." she sighed.

"And you're okay with that?" he asked, a little angry.

She stared at his back for a while, she was thinking hard if it was okay to tell him. She closed her eyes then opened them again.

"I can trust him." she thought.

"To be honest. **No,** I'm not."

Hades stopped gardening, he stared at her sad face with a concerned expression.

"I know that she cares for me, and I know she's only doing this because she loves me… but she can't lock me up forever."

Her eyes wandered at a nearby tree, two little birds were snuggling with each other on a single nest as they slept.

"Even the birds that are usually locked up in a cage are free. So… why can't I?" she looked down, her hands had formed into a tight fist and tears fell right on top of it.

Hades stood up and sat next to her, he knew his words would be useless right now. He could only think of one way to comfort her.

His hands reached for her and gently laid her head on his shoulder, he stroked her hair while murmuring sweet words to her, this was all he could do and he hoped it would help her feel better, even if it was just a little.

A minute had passed, then an hour. He could do this all day, he didn't mind at all. Seeing her like this crushed his heart and he would do absolutely anything to make her smile again.

"Feeling better?" he asked, checking on her.

"Yeah…" she said, wiping off her tears.

"It's getting late. Your mom will get worried."

Persephone raised her head, she still stared at her hands. Hades stood up and held out his hand, she took it and he helped her up. He could hold her hand forever but it's time for her to go.

"Well, I guess I better get going."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

She stopped for a while then slowly raised her head and her beautiful green eyes stared right at his.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" she asked.

Hades stared at her then finally replied.

"Of course." And for the first time, he smiled.

She was shocked, but then she felt really happy and she gave him the biggest smile she could ever give. She waved him goodbye and headed back home.

Hades watched her as she walked, he did this every night to make sure she was back home safely. When she finally entered the door and shut it close, that's the time when he rode off with his chariot and returned to Zeus' place and crash for another night.

"Welcome back. Is it just me or do you look really happy tonight?"

"Whatever." he said, smiling.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?  
I'm a little bit nervous about this chapter,  
I really hope you guys enjoyed it. n**

**Oh, and Belated April Fools~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for taking too long to update. Had to deal with some problems :c  
So anyways, here's the 4th chapter. It's not as long as you hoped for D: **

* * *

Persephone stared out the window, she sighed and went back to doing her household chores. She had been waiting constantly for the entire day, and she was getting really impatient for evening to come. It felt like time was moving slower than it should.

"What's wrong, sweety?" Demeter asked.

"It's nothing." Persephone replied, plastering a smile.

"I have to get my act together, I can't let mom read through my actions." she thought, sweeping a little faster.

"Oh and by the way, you need to accompany me later this evening."

"What?" she thought.

"This evening?" she repeated.

"Yes, I'm attending a meeting and I want you to accompany me."

"I can't say no, it will sound suspicious but… What about Hades?" she thought.

She stared at her mother than lowered her head, tightening her fist.

"I don't have a choice."

* * *

Hades stared at the night sky, an hour had already passed. Persephone hasn't arrived yet, he was starting to get really worried.

"I hope she's not in trouble or anything." he thought.

"Well, at least you're here to keep me company." he patted the soil around the rooting seeds.

The plant had somehow grown on him as he had never cared about plants or nature before meeting Persephone. After seeing how much she cared for them, he started to like them and valued them a little more now than before.

"I might as well take a nap, she might take a while." he yawned before dozing off.

* * *

"It's finally over." Persephone thought sighing.

"It took a lot longer than I thought it would. Hades probably got tired of waiting and left by now." she thought, frowning, "But I should at least check."

"Mom, I'll go and check the garden for a bit." she told Demeter.

"But it's already late!"

"It won't take long, I'll be back before you even know it."

"Oh, alright. Just hurry back."

"I will!" she yelled, already running out of the house.

"That girl is really obsessed with her garden. Well, I guess it's better than obsessing over boys." Demeter sighed.

* * *

"Hades!" she shouted as soon as she step foot on the garden.

She searched the garden, but she couldn't find the charcoal haired god anywhere, she sighed with disappointment and walked towards the rooting seeds.

As she walked closer, she heard a sound. It sounded like a man snoring. She looked over her feet, and to her surprise there laid a sleeping Hades. She kneeled down and brushed some of Hades' hair away from his face and giggled at the sight.

"Thank you for waiting for me." she whispered, smiling warmly at his sleeping face.

"Persephone?" Hades groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"You're awake." She said, retrieving her hands right away, her cheeks glowing a bright pink.

"Yeah, have I been out long?" he asked, sitting up.

"No, I just arrived. Sorry I took forever." she apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." he said patting her head. "Besides the plants kept me company."

"That's good."

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing really, mom just wanted me to accompany her to a meeting."

"I see, I'm relieved that was all." he exhaled "I thought you were in trouble."

"You were worried about me?" she asked, staring at him with her cheeks all red now.

"Yeah." he stared back.

Persephone laughed which made Hades blush.

"No! Don't get me wrong, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself…" she explained.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because I really thought you were going to hate me for not showing up."

Hades bursted out laughing.

"I could** never** hate you, don't be silly!" he said ruffling her hair.

"Why are you laughing?" she pouted.

"It's because you were being cute."

"I was not!"

"There, you're doing it again." he laughed some more.

"I am not!"

Hades kept on laughing and eventually Persephone joined along.

"Oh, that's right." She announced, breaking the laughter.

"Father is going to hold a ball tomorrow, are you going?"

"That depends, are you?"

"Yes, definitely!"

"I'll go but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"I have to be your first **and** last dance. Deal?"

"Hmmm... Alright. It's a deal."

* * *

**Any Suggestions? o:**


	5. Chapter 5

**To make up for updating late, I added two chapters today c:**

* * *

Hades wore a white button down with a black tie topped with a dark gray vest over a leather jacket, under was black pants and black buckled boots.

"You look dashingly handsome tonight." Zeus commented.

"Don't I always?" Hades said coolly, while fixing his tie.

"Not really." he answered bluntly.

Hades glared at him.

"I'm just kidding!" Zeus laughed, smacking his back.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself." Hades commented.

Zeus wore a white button down shirt with a gold cravat topped with a cream vest over a brown jacket, under was matching brown pants and leather shoes.

"I'm glad you have finally decided to ditch the bed sheet." he added.

"I did not ditch it, I couldn't wear it because some fool spilled wine all over it so it had to be washed."

"You should thank that_ fool_, it's about time you had a change of clothing."

"So it was **you**!"

"You're welcome." Hades smirked.

Zeus sighed, what was done was done.

"Well, we better hurry. The ball has already started."

"Okay."

* * *

Zeus greeted all the god and goddesses while Hades' eyes wandered around, he wasn't really into the whole socializing thing, the only reason he even came was because of Persephone.

"Has your daughter arrived yet?" he finally asked.

"They should be here by no- Oh, there they are!"

Zeus headed towards them, he kissed Demeter and hugged his daughter.

"I see you brought Hades along." Demeter scowled.

"Oh come now, he's still your brother. Be nice."

"Fine, but he better not do anything fishy."

"Hopefully." Zeus mumbled.

Hades couldn't stop staring at the blond beauty. She wore a fitted strapless green cocktail. Her hair was curled and it bounced with every step she took. She wore silver heels that glossed as she walked. He really wanted to approach her but her mom was watching him like a hawk.

"Darn woman, stop staring at me." he mumbled, getting impatient.

Zeus saw that his brother was in a tight spot and decided to give him a hand. He asked the orchestra to play the music and all the gods and goddesses paired up and crowded the front row making it impossible for Demeter to find Hades or Persephone.

"Oh no, I can't see them anymore!"

"Relax hun, how about the two of us dance? It's been a while." Zeus offered a hand.

"Guess it won't hurt." Demeter said, accepting his hand.

"Now's my chance."

Hades didn't waste another minute, he hurried toward Persephone as fast as he could but a blonde haired blue eyed god got to her first. He just wanted to push the blonde boy away but he couldn't, he didn't want to embarrass Persephone in front of all this gods.

"May I have this dance?" Apollo asked, holding out a hand.

"Sorry, Apollo. But I already promised to dance with someone else." she replied,  
facing Hades who was behind him.

Apollo frowned and walked away.

"You kept your promise." Hades grinned.

"Of course, I'm a woman of my word." Persephone smiled.

"May I have this dance?" he said, mocking Apollo.

"Yes, you may." she giggled, accepting his hand. "But I warn you, I have two left feet."

"Then I shall teach you." He grinned, placing a hand on her waist and the other he entwined with hers. She smiled and placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked, already swaying her.

"Wait!" she yelped, staring at her feet.

He grabbed her chin so she would be facing him.

"Just look at me, don't worry, I got you."

She blushed at the gesture, and nodded.

Before she knew it she was already dancing naturally.

"See, you're getting the hang of it."

"I am, I really am!" she said, her face lighting with joy.  
He smirked and swung her to his left and turned her back like a yoyo right into his arms.

"Whoa, Hades!"

"Don't worry, you're doing fine~"

Then he spun her but before he could stop the spin her footing mixed up and she almost ended up slipping but Hades caught her. Upon catching her they ended up in position where their faces were just inches apart. They stared at each other for a long time, Persephone blushed from the closeness, Hades just narrowed his eyes and leaned closer.

"H-Hades?"

"Shh."

She felt his warm lips against hers, it sent so much electric shock all over her body that it paralyzed her.

When Hades finally released the kiss, she was blushing so much that even her ears were red. His lip formed a satisfied smile. Nobody seemed to have noticed anything, they were probably too busy dancing.

"Was it good?"

"First…"

"What was that?"

"That was my first kiss…"

"Even better." he formed a curly smile.

* * *

**Was the kiss a little too early? ;u;**


End file.
